Yajirobe
| | JapName = ヤジロベー | RomName = Yajirobē | AniName = Yajirobe | MangaName = Yajirobe | AltName = Yo-yo brain | FirstApp = Manga: "The Weirdo With The Ball" Anime: "Mark of the Demon" | Race = Human |Date of birth= 735 Age |Date of death= 774 Age (Revived) |Height=5'4" http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 |Weight=172 lbs. | FamConnect = Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) }} is a fictional character from the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is a human who first appeared near the end of the Dragon Ball series. Yajirobe is typically found on the sidelines, helping occasionally but prefers to avoid major skirmishes. He is somewhat mis-characterized as a coward, and prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. Biography Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Yajirobe is a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku. Goku had eaten his big fish, and Yajirobe picks a fight because of it. He and the hungry Goku have an even fight. While the two were fighting, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins a game of rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fight. He demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses, and fights Cymbal, who he quickly and easily slices in two, cooks and eats. He helps Goku, who had been severely injured in the initial battle with King Piccolo, get to the Korin Tower -- but only after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water which gives Goku the power to beat King Piccolo. He appears in the last episode of this saga to watch goku fight, but he sees all the damge that King Piccolo had caused and decides that it's to dangerous to stay there. On his way back though, he remembers the free meal Goku owes him and heads back. Then he assumes that Goku is beat up pretty badly and that he won't get that meal. But he remembers that he drank the Ultra Divine Water and goes to get his meal. He then dodges a missile that the good Launch accidentally fired.After King Piccolo is defeated, he saves Goku's life by catching him before he hits the ground. He is seen leaving with Goku to heal his wounds as the episode ends. Piccolo Jr. Saga He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to a regular Saiyan, and slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan, but gets several injuries in return. This, however seems ridiculous, as he easily matches speed with Vegeta's weakened state, and shears his tough armor, making it seem as though he could have defeated him, but acted the coward instead. His role has been lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and now lives in Korin Tower with Korin. Garlic Jr. Saga During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a pretty woman in their household. Android Saga He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He is shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. Buu Saga Of course, he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he dies in Super Buu's extinction attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter when Kid Buu blew up the earth. They were both restored to life with the Dragonballs later on. Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Dragon Ball GT He makes a Cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Also during the final episode, It shows a very brief scene of him when he first met Goku. Movies Lord Slug Yajirobe appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, giving Goku and Krillin Senzu Beans after they are knocked out by the meteor. He also gives them Senzu Beans after Lord Slug is killed. Cooler's Revenge In Cooler's Revenge, he gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku. Return of Cooler In The Return of Cooler, he goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Techniques * Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, sending them propelling. Yajirobe then flies after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them down. * Miracle Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes to his opponent and uses his katana sword to repeatedly slash and stab his opponent. It's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Ki Slash - Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Video Games Yajirobe usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, he made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He attacks using his Katana, (he is also able to eat a senzu bean restoring him to full health). Voice Actors His seiyū in the Japanese version is Mayumi Tanaka, and his voice actor in the Ocean Group dub is Brian Drummond. Mike McFarland is the voice provider for the FUNimation dub. In the Latin American version he is voiced by Araceli de León(†) until episode 60 of Dragon Ball Z, Luis Daniel Ramírez until Cell Saga and Benjamín Rivera in the Buu Saga. Trivia * Yajirobe is the only human (or character in general, for that matter) shown on a regular basis to have an appetite to rival Goku's. * Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice. (When all manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake. * In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. * Yajirobe's katana is very sharp. It sliced through not only Cymbal's body and later Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta's Saiyan Armor, which even the strongest energy blasts cannot pierce through. * In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. * Yajirobe is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛 Yajirobee). * Goku once considered him a challenge, saying "I've never met someone so tough!" * When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be trained by Kami, Krillin says Yajirobe's name incorrectly. In the manga, Krillin calls him Itchyrobe; in the anime, Armadillo; and in Budokai 3, Yo-Yo Brain. In the English dub, Krillin refers to Yajirobe as Hokiphoki (and is immediately corrected). In Funimation's remastered season boxset, Krillin says, "I remember you, you are a... what's your name?" rather than attempting to guess at Yajirobe's name. * Whether for mere comic relief, or as a failed attempt to make Yajirobe a more regular fighter, Yajirobe easily defeats Krillin while sparring at Kami's lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly. * In Future Trunks's alternate timeline, Yajirobe is killed by the Androids 17 and 18. This is not shown in the Trunks special, but is shown in a Cell Saga flashback. * Following the conclusion of the battle with the Saiyans, in "The Battle Ends" during the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta and Yajirobe presumably never see each other again. During the scene in the Androids Saga where Trunks saves Bulma and Trunks from a crash caused by Dr. Gero, he doesn't bother with Yajirobe, who remains at the bottom of a canyon (out of view of all characters) until after Vegeta is off in search of Dr. Gero's lab. And in the fourth-to-last episode, "He's Always Late", Yajirobe and Korin don't attend the barbecue at Capsule Corp, when nearly every other character do (including Vegeta). Even in the non-manga movie, The Return of Cooler, they do come into relatively close proximity but never come face to face. However, seeing as both appear at the party in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, it is likely Vegeta has forgotten about this incident, or forgiven him * Interestingly enough, in the Tenkaichi series, whenever a tailless Vegeta (aside from Majin Vegeta) fights Yajirobe, Vegeta says "Oh really? Well I'll give you something to talk about!" and Yajirobe says "I gotta go talk to a guy about stuff.", a special dialogue between the two. * Yajirobe enjoys eating wild roast pig. * Yajirobe is the only primary Z fighter who never learns the ability to fly. He usually uses this as an excuse not to fight. * According to the Daizenhuu, Yajirobe enjoys driving stolen cars. * When Goku and Vegeta fused and became Veku he resembled Yajirobe in appearance and behavior. References es:Yajirobe Category:Humans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen